Train Disaster
Roles Starring *Otus *Savaughn *Rexxy *Ale Featureing *Molly Apperances *Flippy *Sniffles *Trippy *Rex *Sapphire *Flicky *The Mole *Lumpy *Pop *Cub *Flaky *Jessica *Generic Tree Friends *Generic Tree Cops Plot Savaughn, Ale, Rexxy, and Otus are at the Via rail terminal borading their train they have a cabin in the train instead of seats. As the Train departs the station Lumpy and The Mole are Crossing the rail road crossing only for thier car to get hit by the train it kills them instantly. Then it goes to the evening Savaughn, Ale, and Otus are eating Rexxy was in the room with his mother. Then miles away is another passenger train being operated by Sniffles very Little did he know another train was in front of him. In the morning Savaughn is seen eating with Ale Rexxy Molly and Otus after eating they sat in the dome car Savaughn chold see all of what was in front of the train Rexxy started Wineing for a reason, Savaughn, Ale, Otus where confused Molly and Rexxy where trying to tell then a crash was Comeing up but all they can hear is barking and Wineing. Then Savaughn hears the trains whistle he looks out of the front Dome cars window he saw another Train Savaughn yelled that they where about to crash. Then it goes outside to the two trains then they both crashed passengers where rocked for 60 seconds Train cars with people in them where tossed like toys then it all stopped. Then back in the dome car Savaughn was only minorly injured Ale Otus Rexxy and Molly where ok below them the restaurant was in flames Savaughn punched though a window He Ale Rexxy Molly Otus and other people jumped from the train both passenger trains crashed killing 58 people in progress the ruins of the train where filled with the sounds of screaming and yelling Savaughn knew That his friend Jessica was driving the train she died instantly when the 2 trains crashed evey minute People jumped from the Train then emergency services arrived Trying to put out the fire then it goes before the crash Sniffles falling asleep passing 3 red lights and rushing onto the main line that's how they crashed then it goes back to the trains still burning many other people have died already a total of 67. Deaths #Lumpy and The Mole are killed when thier car is run over by the Train. #Sniffles and Jessica are killed instantly when the trains crash. #Rex dies in the Crash. (He did not appear outside) #Flaky dies during the Crash. #Cub Dies in the in crash. (did not appear outside) #Flippy gets Trapped in the fire. #Numerous Generic Tree Friends are killed in the crash and fire. Injurys #Pop, Flicky, Sapphire, and Trippy are all Injured. #Numerous Generic Tree Friends on Both Trains are injured. Notes To see the entire train go to my DeviantArt account savaughn08 Category:Season 19 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 19 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes